Deadmines (original)
|boss=Edwin VanCleef |type= |level=15-28 |players=5 (10) |key= |bosses= }} The Deadmines are expansive, winding tunnels dug out under Westfall and part of northwestern Stranglethorn Vale. It is the lowest level Alliance instance, and is populated by members of the Defias Brotherhood. Its main entrance is located in the town of Moonbrook in southwestern Westfall, but there is also a smaller exit located in the western part of the Dagger Hills, near the ocean. The Deadmines are the center of the Defias operation, led by the ambitious Edwin VanCleef. Many quests occur in and around the Deadmines. For many Alliance players, this will be their first instance. Why not check out the Instance Grouping Guide for some helpful hints? History The First War During the First War, Lord Lothar ventured into the perilous Deadmines on a quest to obtain the Tome of Divinity. Though he was captured by a band of ogres and held captive for 20 months, he was ultimately rescued and successful in his mission. It was to the dungeons below the Deadmines to which Blackhand's daughter Griselda fled with the ogre Turok. Both were slain by an orcish raid. Recent History :Once the greatest gold production center in the human lands, the Dead Mines were abandoned when the Horde razed Stormwind city during the First War. Now the Defias Brotherhood has taken up residence and turned the dark tunnels into their private sanctum. It is rumored that the thieves have conscripted the clever goblins to help them build something terrible at the bottom of the mines - but what that may be is still uncertain. Rumor has it that the way into the Deadmines lies through the quiet, unassuming village of Moonbrook. The Deadmines are effectively used as a base by the Defias Brotherhood. However, it is more used as a construction yard for the juggernaut battleship that is under construction in the depths of the Deadmines. Geography Maps 0. Entrance 1. Marisa du'Paige 2. Brainwashed Noble 3. Foreman Thistlenettle 4. Instance portal 5. Rhahk'Zor 6. Miner Johnson 7. Sneed & Sneed's Shredder 8. Gilnid 9. Defias Gunpowder 10. Mr. Smite 11. Cookie 12. Captain Greenskin 13. Edwin VanCleef 14. Exit Sub Regions Notable Characters The Deadmines are home to the notorious Defias Brotherhood, and several of its more important members are stationed here. Sneed and Sneed's Shredder operate the mast room, Gilnid the smelter presides over the goblin foundry, and Mr. Smite the first mate guards the ship. Captain Greenskin patrols the ship itself, where Edwin VanCleef himself rules from the ship's cabin. Quest guide Resources * Copper Ore * Tin Ore * Silver Ore Dungeon Denizens * Fire Elementals * Ghouls * Goblins * Harvest Watchers * Humans * Murlocs (one, at least) * Ogres (one, at least) * Parrots * Rats * Skeletons * Tauren (one, at least) Images Image:Mast Room.jpg|Mast Room Image:Goblin Foundry.jpg|Goblin Foundry Image:Ironclad Cove.jpg|Ironclad Cove Loot See The Deadmines loot. Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * The Deadmines are usually referred to as DM or VC depending on which realm and/or faction you play on. DM can also mean Dire Maul which on some servers is sometimes referred according to the instance position (DMN,DME, DMW), hence the the alternative abbreviation VC which is derived from the end boss name VanCleef. * Enemy Level Range: 15-18 (outside instance), 17-20 (inside instance) * After a small period of time, after a room is cleared, 2-3 Defias mobs will patrol that room. Be careful when backtracking to a room, or running back after a death. * Must be at least level 10 to enter the instance. * Mini Bosses: Cookie, Sneed and Sneed's Shredder, Mr. Smite, Gilnid, Captain Greenskin, Rhahk'Zor and Miner Johnson (rare). * Strange fact: Although players enter from Moonbrook and continue going underground throughout the instance, the one-way instance exit is in the hills above Moonbrook. * If you travel to a small cove north of Yojamba Isle (in northwestern Stranglethorn Vale) you can see a large water gate which leads to the docks inside Deadmines. However, you cannot enter or leave through this. * Defias Strip Miners don't run in fear when their health falls low, as typical humanoid mobs do. * The Deadmines Instance Guide External links Deadmines Deadmines Deadmines Category:Deadmines Deadmines